Slade and Amon: BFF
by ReddoCreep
Summary: Friends are always there for each other.


Wahay so this is from this post on tumblr, http : / gracie-geek. tumblr. com/post/ 21980740068/seriously , delete the spaces. Didn't have time for a proper chapter this week, so have this instead.

Background! Slade's got Dick being his apprentice. Korra's just arrived in Republic City. Hope you enjoy this nonsense, totes don't own Avatar or Teen Titans.

dtrfhuijko;l cfdyghuihkjhn ghgvgvgv vggjgbjhbgjhbh

Slade was so deliberate. He didn't move unless he had to, he stepped neat distances, and, Dick was learning, he could measure pain.

This man for example, should have been unconscious by now. Since he –_they'd- _tied him up, he'd been first hit, then _snapped, _then broken, _scraped, punctured, bloodied, sliced-_

"Robin. Come here and pay attention."

Yeah, pay attention to the torture. Would have been easier if there wasn't so much blood. Dick swallowed, the early stuff had congealed round his feet. He stepped over it.

"Robin-" the man on the chair gasped, glanced up, _first human sound he'd made for a while_, poor guy, he wanted a rescue "the-"

Slade _thaked _his boot into the man's shin, "Don't speak unless you're ready to talk.", and looked back. "Over here." He was pointing- Dick's eyes widened, throat caught, the man was sick- _inside a deep gash he'd made on his arm. "_See this? This nerve-"

Something chirped. Slade sighed, straightened, and reaching into a belt pouch flipped out a phone and scanned the screen. His eye widened. "Robin, stay quiet-" the man whimpered, "and keep him quiet too."

_What was this? _But Dick nodded; any chance he had to find out about Slade could not be wasted.

"Good." He stalked a few steps away, turning from the chair-man and lifting his mask to speak into the phone. "I'm working." Then his shoulders tensed. "What's wrong?" was that concern? "Slow down. Listen- No. I understand. No. I'll come to you. An hour then."

He hung up, closing his mask with the back of his hand. "Robin, I have to…attend to urgent business. Now. Stay here and guard _this. _Do not talk to him. Do not leave here. Do not touch him unless he starts to die. Do not let him die. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what?_"

"Sir. Sorry."

Slade nodded. "Good." He was distracted, something was worrying him.

And what- Dick wondered, watching the door snap open and shut- could possible worry Slade?

(A bit later)

It was another basement, this one low and wooden walled, lit by dim torch light. Scarcely furnished, a table at the end, a figure sitting behind it, writing. Slade slipped inside and slid the door closed after him.

"Your people wouldn't let me in at first." He approached, slowly, "They didn't seem to trust me." At the table he pulled back a chair, "I'd have thought they'd be used to masks by now."

Amon clutched his pen. "I told them to expect you."

"Don't worry about it. With the things going on around here, they probably thought I was a-" he snorted- "_bender._"

"I didn't invent the word_, Deathstroke the Terminator."_

"Touché." he unclipped his mask and lifted it off, Amon didn't, and Slade hadn't expected him to. People wore masks for different reasons. "So. I may have been wrong, but I was sure I came here for a reason." Amon shifted. Neither of them liked this sort of conversation. "What is it?"

Very quietly, hands folded, "The avatar."

"Of course."

"Don't."

"I'm sorry, you are right. A little girl is very intimidating."

"You fight teenagers."

"Teenagers plural Amon. Combined, they're like a middle aged person with lots of arms."

"Oh, they can't be that bad, you've adopted one of them." Slade raised his eyebrow. Seeing, Amon, chuckled, lifting a hand, "Sorry. How is that going?"

"Well. I think. I'm a little out of touch with young people, but he's arguing less. Anyway, we're supposed to be talking about you and your 'infestation'."

"Be quiet."

"_Sorry._"

"Eh. It's not her, it's the effect she has. The benders", Slade glanced down to hide his smile, "are so…"

"Motivated."

"Yes."

They sat, quietly, looking at the table, Slade shrugged. "It's the same thing with the Titans. You can have a population just where you want it, then some bright eyed children show up and they start swooning."

"Hm."

"It won't last."

Amon crossed his arms, looking up. Slade saw his eyes flash, "You think so?"

"Look at what you've built here. From nothing. How can you think that this girl could possibly overcome that?

"She has a legacy."

"And you have conviction. My advice-" Slade leaned forward, "is to break her spirit. The rest will crumble."

"Yes. Mind games. I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

He pushed back his chair, grinning a little, "They work!"

"I'm not arguing." He was smiling, Slade could hear it.

"This has been lovely." Snapping his mask back on he stood, "But, now that you've cheered up, I ought to go."

"Already?"

"Like I said, I'm working."

"Hm. Well, come back soon. I'd visit but-"

"I know, it's harder to blend in with my people."

"Slade-" he was halfway to the door, and looked back briskly, "…it was good to talk."

Which meant thanks.

"It can be. With a friend."

He'd have stayed longer, but it was a long way to Jump, and he had an apprentice waiting.


End file.
